All Hail Uzamaki
by darksword15
Summary: The supposed knucklehead ninja lead a coup that brings him to power. Now he will rule Konohagakure, take over other villages, and crush all those you stand in his way. Darker Naruto, Harem, Uzamakicest.
1. Chapter 1

**There are a few things I must say before you read this.**

 **I am not a huge fan of Naruto, I watched some of the original. This is story i'm writing for soem friends of mine you want me to write a Naruto story. So I apologise if anything is wrong, if you know how to fix any mistakes please leave them in the reviews. Harem and Incest will be in this story, if you are offended by this please just don't read the story.**

A young man sat quietly at the front of a ramen stand. He has spikey blond hair, blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, he was dressed in a black ninja style jumpsuit, a black trench coat with the Uzamaki symbol in blood red on the back, black combat boots, and a leaf village headband. His name is Naruto Uzamaki, an 18 year old ninja genine and container of the Nine Tailed Fox. He was deep in thought about the events of the pass few days. Konohagakure had been invaded by forces of the Sand and Sound villages and Sarutobi, the former Hokage and surogate grandfather for Naruto, was killed by the traitor Orochimaru. And just a day later, Sasuke Uchia left the village along with a groupof Sound ninjas. Naruto and a few others attempted to bring him back, but ultimantily failed. A few tears started to slide down Naruto's cheeks when he heard two feminie voices say "Naruto"

He turned around and saw two red haired beauties. One had shoulder length hair, blue eyes, she wore a dark blue tank top witht he Uzamaki symbol on the back, a skirt, shinobi sandals and her headband around her waist. The other had long hair reachinf to her mid-back, blue eyes, she wore a dark blue kimono with the Uzamaki symbol on the back, shinobi sandals, and her headband around her waist. They are Naruko and Natsumi Uzamaki, his sisters.

They sit down next to him "Are you okay Naruto?" Naruko asked concerned.

"Yeah i'm fine. I was just thinking about what's happened lately with the invasion and..." Naruto started to say until he started getting chocked up and a few tears fell.

"Oh Naruto" said Natsumi, both she and Naruko started hugging him. When they were growing up Naruto always protected them when the villages were after them, always making sure he was the one getting hurt and keeping them hidden from the attackers. All through this time, Naruko and Natsumi began realizing that they cared for their brother beyond just family wise. They started falling in love with him. They knew it was wrong, but they couldn't help it and decided that someday they would tell him together, even if he dosen't return their feelings they just wanted him to know.

After a few minutes Naruto calmed down and smiled softly, "Thank you two, you always make me feel better" he said making them both smile and blush. "I'm going to miss Jiji so much, but know the time has come to begin the plan" said Naruto. "The plan" Naruto spoke of is a Coup that will bring him into power and become Hokagae. Despite what most people think, Naruto is not the knuckleheaded, annoying brat he appears to be. He actually has an intellegence that could very well rival a Naru if not surpass one. And for the past eight years he has been planning the perfect Coup that would ensure not only his rise to power but also the eradication of anyone who may attempt to stop him.

Naruto stood up "Let's go. We're gonna be late" he said. Naruko and Natsumi stood up and followed Naruto down the street. As they walked, Naruto got glares from the villages, while his sisters were looked at preversly by many of the male villages, making them uncomfortable. "Don't worry. Any of them try anything i'll tear them apart" he told them, amking them feel safer. After a while they truned down an ally way and countinued walking for a few minutes before they arrived at a large abondanded warehouse.

Naruto opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Shikamaru Naru, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata and Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Tenten Gushiken sitting at a round table. When they say Naruto they all stood up and gave the Roman salute, Naruto and his sisters returned the salute. Yhe three took their seats at the table, "I'm glad to see you all here. Now we just need to wait for the rest to arrive here" said Naruto. After a few minutes the door opened again and in walked Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki Morino Yamato Fujimoto, and Iruka Umino. Naruto stood up when they entered and they all gave him the Roman salute. He returned it and they took their seats at the table.

"Now that everyone is here when can discuss the final prepearations for the coup" said Naruto. "Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Neji have you managed to convence the haeds of your clans to back me when I take power?" Naruto asked. He recieved nods from each of them, "There may still be members that are opposed to you" said Shikamaru. "I know. You all know what to do if anyone tries to turn the clan against me correct?" he asked. "Kill them" they all answered. "Correct" said Naruto.

"Now Kakashi, Yamato, Ibiki are the ANBU on my side?" he asked. "Most are but some may still try to stop you" answered Kakashi. "Alright" said Naruto "Before the coup fully comenses I want you to order all ANBU to headquaters for a meeting. Once they all arrive, kill anyone you know would be against me and make sure the remainder swear their loyalty to me" he told them. "Understood" Kakashi, Yamato, and Ibiki answered.

"Now Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko what about the Jounin are they with me?" asked Naruto. "Yes Naruto they've all sworn they wouldn't intervene when you take power" answered Guy. "That's good to hear" said Naruto" Of course if they change their minds, kill them". "Understood" they all answered.

"Iruka you are to make sure none of the students are taken to be used as a force against me, I don't want to see any of them die. And make sure they swear their loyalty to me as well" said Naruto. "Yes Naruto" answered Iruka.

"Now as for Danzo and the elders, Homaru and Koharu, they are assured to be against me, so they are to be killed immediantly understood?" asked Naruto. "Understood" everyone answered. "Good" said Naruto, he then stood up and retrieved a large box "When the ANBU and I storm the councile chambers they will be aquiped with these" he said, then opened the box and pulled out a lever action rifle. "These are powerful rifles, each hold twelve rounds and can kill far quicker then any jutsu. Kakashi I want you to make sure every ANBU has one" he said. "Yes Naruto" Kakashi answered. "Good" said Naruto, 'Any questions?" he asked. Getting no reply he then said "Alright then you all dismissed, Rest well tonight, for tommorrow the future of the village begins".

Later the night back at their appartment, Naruto and his sisters quielty stood looking out the window in their bedroom. "Take a good look now' he said "because tommorrow we will never have to stay in this hell hole again'". Naruko and Natsumi looked at each other and nodded.

"Naruto" Naruko said. He looked at the two and said "What is it?". They both had a massive blush on their faces but managed to calm down enough to speak clearly. "Naruto me and Natsumi need to tell something important' said Naruko. "What?' asked Naruto. "Naruto, we love you" said Natsumi. Naruto looked counfused, "I love you too" he said. "No" said Naruko "Not like brother and sister. Like a woman loves a man". Naruto relized what she meant and was suprised at first, but soon smiled. He took ahold of both of their hands and said "I feel the same". Naruko and Natsumi were shocked to hear that, "You do?" they both asked hopefully. "Yes I was just worried that if I told you too you wouldn't feel the same" he both smiled at hearing he loved them the same they do. "And I promise when I take power i'll make sure to find a way I can marry you both" said Naruto. Naruko and Natsumi both hugged Naruto and smiled even bigger. After that he gave each of them a passionate kiss.

They then went back to looking out the window, Naruto har his arms around both and they rested their heads on his shoulders. "Take a good look" he said "because tommorrow everything changes".


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rised in the horizen, shinning light into the bedroom of the Uzamaki's apartment. The light shined on Naruto's face, waking him up. He looks to his sides, Naruko and Natsumi snuggled up ag against both his sides, and smiles. Usually they slept in seperate beds, but after last nights confession they decided to all share one bed. He moves his arms in an attempt to wake them, he is succcsful and they smile at the sight of his face. They both give him a kiss on the cheek, making his smile bigger. "Today's the day" he says, his sisters nodding at his words. They all get up to get dressed, and to begin the new future of Konohagakure.

At around the same time, Kakashi and Yamato have called an emergency meeting for all ANBU members that morning. As they all entered one at a time, some were told to remove any weapons they had on them, Those who knew of the Coup gave them nods as they passed by, both of them returning the nod. After every member had arrived Kakashi looked over to Yamato, who nodded and left the room. he then stood infront of the crowd and said "Thank you all for coming to headquaters this morning. Once three final people arrive we shall begin". Those unaware of the Coup were suprised to hear that three people still needed to arrive, those who were remained still. After a minute, Naruto and his sisters arrived and entered the headquaters. "Ah" said Kakashi "The final three have arrived we may begin".

After he finished speaking, the Coup supporting ANBU pulled out their kunai and launched at the members who were suspected anti-coup. Many were quickly killed by a suprise stab to the heart, not even seeing the attack coming. Some saw waht was happening at attempted to fight back, they blocked the first attack, only to be stabbed in the back and then numerous more times in the chest. Some were restarined and had their throats slit. A few attampted to run, but were taken down by thrown kunai. In ther end, some fifty members were killed and the room was soaked with blood. Once it was finished, the remaining ANBU turned to Naruto, they gave him the Roman salute and yelled "HAIL UZAMAKI!". Naruto smiled at the commitment and praise of now HIS ANBU forces. Yamato enetered again soon afterwards, carrying in several large boxes. Naruto saw him eneter and said "Alright everyone, report to Yamato and recieve you rifle". They obeyed his order and the remaining one huindred ANBU were issued a lever action 12-shot rifle. Naruto then addressed them all, "Today men we move foward into the bright future of Konohagakure. Today we shall end the buracracy of the so called councils and create once again the strong leadership need to make this village great again. Today we shall make this village strong again!". This was answered by thunderous applause and chants of "Hail Uzamaki!". Yamato then gave Naruto his rifle, he raised it high above his head and shouted "Foward!". They then followed him to the council chambers and into the future.

At the same time this was happeneing, the council chambers were being filled with the memebers of the clan and civilain councils. The Naru, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Hyuga clan heads had called for an emergency council meeting, stating that it was concerning the very future of the village. After a half hour the chambers were full of every council member, many were wondering what the meeting was truly comcerning. After a few minutes of silence, Danzo stood up and asked "Naru you and the other major caln heads have called this meeting stating ti concerned the villages future, yet we have been informed of no details of what these matters are. Why have we been called here?". "This meeting indeeds concerns the future of the village Danzo. As for details, they shall be explained soon" answered the Naru, not even bothering to look at him.

Less then a minute later, Naruto and the ANBU bursted throught he chamber doors, some firing shoots into the air to gain everyones attention. Naruto moved to the Hokages spot and baegan speaking, "Attention council members, as of this day I am now the Hokage of Konohagakure". This was immediantly answered by shouts from the civilians of "Never!' and "Go to hell demon!". Naruto pointed to a group of five ANBU and pointed to the civilian council. The ANBU nodded, turned to the coumncil, and began firing into them. The shouts soon turned to screams as every bullet fired found its' mark, hiting at least one member. The ANBU only stopped firing when they ran out of bullets. Once it ended, dozenes of council members were dead and several others were severaly injured.

"Any other disapprovals?" asked Naruto, everyone was silent. "Good" said Naruto "Now, who hear supports my proclamtion?". All major head clans immediantly raised their hands, unfased by the slaughter that just occured. This was followed by the remaining clan council members raising their hands, as well as the still living civilian council members. "Good. Now Danzo, Homaru, and Koharu stand up" said Naruto. The three complied, Naruto then nodded. A dozen ANBU turned towards the three and opened fire, riddling them with bullets. Once all of them ran out of bullets, one went over to the bodies to ensure they weren't clones or a replacemant jutsu. The ANBU nodded, conforming it was them. Naruto smiled and said "Alright, meeting dismissed". As everyone left Naruto went to his sisters and said "I have one more thing to do". They smiled, "We know. Go get them" said Naruko. Naruto smiled, gave them a kiss and left.

In an underground prison cell, two kunochi sat chained to a wall. There names are Kin and Tayuya former sound village ninjas and prisoners of war. As they sat there, they both had only one thing on their minds, Naruto Uzamaki. After Kin awoken, being the only one to survive the attempted summoning, many wanted to kill her for revenge over the hokages death. But Naruto intervened and she was instead arrested. During the attempted retreaval mission, Tayuya was left to die under a pile of trees but Naruto returned and managed to free her. During their time in the cell, both of them couldn't help but think that Naruto was the only person to ever show any kindness to them their whole lives, he even visited them while they were imprisoned. They were begining to fall for Naruto.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of their cell door opening. Both glared, not bothering to look up at their prison guard, "Listen shithead, you even try to touch us again i'll rip your fucking nuts off" said Tayuya. "You always did have a way with words Tayuya" said a familiar voice that made them both look up into the face of their mutual love. Naruto looked down and smiled at both of them, he then kneeled down and took out a key. "As ordered by the new Hokage, you two are offically set free" said Naruto. The were shocked to hear that they had been set free "Who's this new Hokage" asked Kin. Naruto smiled "Your looking at him" he said. He then explained to them the Coup, they were amazed at how well he had planned everything and happy to hear so many scum were killed. "Naruto" said Tayuya "I have to know, why did you free us?". Naruto smiled and took ahold of their hands "Because while I amy not have known the two of you long, I know that I love you both" he said. Hearing that made both of them smile the first genuine smile they ever had. He then gave them both a kiss and explained the situation with his sisters. They were suprisingly fine with it and were just happy to be with Naruto.

Later that night Naruto stood in the Hokage office looking out the window at the village. His sisters, Kin and Tayuya were resting in the special bedrooms in the tower with queen sized beds and silk blankets. As he stood there Naruto couldn't help but smile as he thought "I finally did it. I AM HOKAGE".


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning the new Hokage, Naruto Uzamaki, woke just as the sun was rising. After getting out of bed, he called "ANBU". A falcon and wolf masked ANBU appeared from the shadows and bowed, "What do you require my Hokage?" they asked. "Falcon, get Kakashi for me. Wolf, check on my sisters and the others" he told them. "Yes sir" they both answred before quickly vanishing. Naruto then went and changed into his usual clothing. A few minutes later both ANBU and Kakashi returned. "Sir, your sisters and the others are safely sleeping under vigilant watch" said Wolf. "Very good, both of you are dismissed" Naruto said, both bowed and again vanished. Naruto then turned to Kakashi "Is everything set for this morning?" he asked. "Yes Naruto. They've all been brought in for this morning" Kakashi answered. Naruto smiled, "Good, bring them all to the front of the Tower, we will begin immediantly" he said. Kakashi bowed then vanished to gather the rest of his forces to begin the morning "events".

Ten minutes later, Naruto stood outside the Tower as he looked over a crowd of prisoners, preparing to be executed. All of them were clan members, mostly Hyuga and Yamanaka with several from other clans, who were against him becoming the Hokage. Kakashi appeared infront of Naruto "Sir, all of them have been brought here" he said. "How many are there?" Naruto asked. "Two hundred and fifty" Kakashi answered. Naruto walked back and forth infront of the crowd, many shouting insults at him before being hit by ANBU rifles.

As he was walking Naruto heared a female voice say "Naruto". He looked and saw his sister Naruko standing in the doorway in a silk rode. He walked over to her "What is it Naruko?" he asked with a smile. She returned the smile "What's going on?" ahe asked. "These prisoners are being executed this morning" he told her. "Okay" she said then yawned "it just sounded loud out her". Naruto caresed her cheek "You look so cute when you yawn" making Naruko smile and blush more. Naruto then heared a prisoner say to another "These ANBU follow this sister fucker?". Naruto walked over to the prisoner and grabed ahold of his head. He then picked him up and started slowly squezzing, making the prisoner scream in pain. A minute later a large CRACK was heard and Naruto dropped the body. He then walked back to Naruko "Sorry for waking you, i'll try to keep this quiet" he said. Naruko nodded and kissed his cheek before going back to bed.

Naruto then faced his ANBU "gag them" he said. All the prisoners were then gagged so they wouldn't wake the girls inside. He then said "I want twenty five ANBU upfront with a prisoner". Twenty five ANBU came foward with prisoners, "You men will executed the prisoners. Slice their throats from ear to ear. They rest of you dispose of the bodies" said Naruto. The prisoners were then forced onto their knees and the ANBU took out their kunai. Looking to Naruto, he nodded and the ANBU slit the first twenty five throats. Most died quickly, those who didn't were finished with stabs to the heart. The other ANBU then took the bodies and dumped them into a large pit. The next group was brought foward and the process countinued for the next half hour until all prisoners were dead. Naruto then orders the pit to be refilled, the ANBU immediantly began filling the hole. As this was happening Yamato appeared to Naruto, "Sir, Jiriya and Tsunada are approaching the village gates" he said. Naruto remembered that his so called godfather went to find Tsunada to try and convince her to beome the new Hokage. Naruto was upset by the idea. He turned to Yamato "Then let us go see them" he said before walking towards the village gate.

Naruto and Yamato arrived at the gates just as Jiriya and Tsunada entered. "Jiriya, I see your back" Naruto said calmly. "Yes i'm back and I brought Tsunada" answered Jiriya, he then saw Yamato and asked "Why is Yamato here?". "For this" said Naruto, he then looked around and said "Now". ANBU suddenly appered from the trees and put Jiriya and Tsunada in chakara and strenght draining cuffs. "What is the meaning of this?!" said Tsunada angerly. Naruto walked over to the two of them. "I'm afraid you two are no longer needed here. There is a new Hokage...me" he said. The two were shocked "Naruto, how could you do this?" asked Jiriya. Naruto laughed, "How could I not? You really wanted to give power to her?" he said pointing to Tsunada "A gambling, alcholoic with anger manegment problems?". "But..." Jiriya tried to say but was interupted by Naruto "And you...the world's largest pervert. Why would we need you?" he said.

Naruto looked to the side and noticed a young woman in a black kimono. He walked over to her and said "Hello, what is your name?". She looked at him and blushed at the sight of the tall, handsom man infront of her. "Shizune" she answered. Naruto smiled "Shizune a beautiful name for an even more beautiful woman" he said before taking her hand and kissing it, making her blush more. Naruto turned to his forces "Escort these two out, they are forbidened from entering the village" he said. The ANBU nodded and led the two out. Naruto looked back at Shizune "Would you like to join me at the Hokage Tower?" he asked offering her his hand. Shizune smiled and took his hand.

Once Naruto and Shizune returned to the Tower, they went to the Hokage office and were greeted by a concerned looking Kakashi. "What is wrong Kakashi?' asked Naruto. Kakashi didn't say anything but handed Naruto a letter. Naruto opened it and read...

 _Naruto,_

 _Please we need your help. A group of shinobi have taken over the village and have arrested Gaara. They are going to execute him! We tried to save him but we are outnumbered. Please Naruto, we need you help us our my brother will die._

 _Temari_

Naruto was enraged by the letter and he saw there were dried tears on it. He looked to Kakashi "Get the ANBU, Jounin, and clan leaders together immideantly and get them to the council chambers" he said Kakashi nodded and took off. Naruto looked at Shizune "I'm sorry but I have to go. I have to save my friend" he said. Shizune smiled and said "I understand good luck" Naruto smiled 'Go downstairs to the bedrooms. You'll meet my sisters and two others there. There are some things you should know" he said. Shizune nodded and left. Naruto turned and looked out the window, thinking "Don't worry my friend. I'm coming".


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto walked solomnley to the council chambers, the memory of the note he recieved from Temari weighing heavely on his mind. As he reached the doors he thought, "Don't worry Temari, I will save your brother".

He then entered the chambers. The Shinobi council sat in their normal section, but the civilian council was no longer there, replaced by the highest ranking Jounin and ANBU officers. As he entered, everyone stood up and gave him the Roman salute as he passed. Once he reached his seat they sat back down. Naruto cleared his throat, "I have called you all here because I recieved some distressing information" he said. "It seems that Suna has been taken over by a group of shinobi. They have placed the former Kazakages son under arrest and plan to execute him.". The concils looked stunned to hear Suna has taken over and that they planned to execute their former leaders son. "I have called you here to request approval of an invasion and rescue mission of Suna" said Naruto.

The councils looked around at each other, unsure what to say. Finally Shikaku Nara stood and said "Naruto, we understand that the Kazakages son is a good friend of yours, but after the invasion I doubt many of our forces would be willing to go to Suna to rescue someone who was involved". Naruto nodded and smiled "That is true, but this invasion is more then just rescue" he said. "This invasion is also to take control of Suna and add it to Konoha's territory. I believe our forces will be more then willing to fight to take over a land that invaded us". The council was shocked by Naruto's statement, but the idea of increasing Konoha's strength and size was appealing to them.

"So" said Naruto "All in favor of the invasion raise you hand". Both councils raised their hands. Naruto smiled "Good, I want half the ANBU and Jounin forces along with , Shikamaru Naru, Hinata and Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten Gushiken at the main gates in half an hour. Dismissed" he said. He then left the chambers, saluted as he left.

Naruto returned to the Hokage tower where he loaded up on supplies, from kunai to bullets. As he loaded up he had his sisters and the other girls brought to him. As he entered he couldn't help but smile. Each of them had removed their old ragged cloths and were wearing pure white kimonos made from the softest silk along with shorth Roman sandals. They all let their hair down, Tayuya no longer wore her cap, and had bright smiles on their faces. Naruto walked up to them and gave each a kiss. After he kissed Shizune he said "So the others told you?". Shizune nodded "Yes they did, and I don't mind sharing as long as I can be with you" she said. Naruto smiled and turned to all of them "I'm going to be leading an invasion of Suna to both take it over and rescue Gaara" he said. They all nodded, understanding that he had to go and save his friend. "So if you taker over Suna that would make you both Hokage and and Kazakage" said Natsumi. "That is right" said Naruto. "If you control both maybe you should be given a new title, like Emperor Naruto" said Tayuya with a smile. Naruto smiled at the idea "Maybe" he said. Naruto then gave them each a kiss goodbye, "When I get back, I promise we'll all get married" he said, making the girls smile.

Naruto arrived at the gates and saw all the forces he had requested were there. They all saluted Naruto once he arrived. "Is everybody here ready to move?" he asked. Getting nods from everyone he then said "Alright then, let's go".

 **Attention, I would like to apologize for the amont of time since an update and the shorth length, but I have been having problems at school trying to raise my grades so I can graduate. I do plan on updating hopefully more frequintly, but thank you for being patient. Also, anyone you wished to leave me a review saying I shouldn't be aloud to write a Naruto story or insult me for spelling mistakes, just know I don't care and I have some advice for you. DON'T. READ. THE. STORY.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and his forces spent the remainder of the day traveling to Suna. As they moved, Naruto formulated his plan of attack, mapping the entire invasion out in his mind based off of the map of Suna he memorized before leaving. They managed to arrive just past midnight, a thunderstorm roared overhead.

They stopped a good distance from the actural village. Naruto turned to his forces, "ANBU, I want you to load your weapons then take the prone stance" he said. The ANBU followed his order, after loading they layed down in the stance. Naruto then turned to Hinata and Neji, "I want you two to use your byakugan to see how many guards there are" he said. They nodded and activated their byakugan. After a minute Neji said "There are twenty five guards". Naruto nodded, "Now give their postions to the ANBU, tell me when they're all in positons" he said. Hinata and Neji then gave each ANBU the positon of each guard. "They're in position Naruto" said Hinata. "Good" said Naruto, "Wait for my signal, the thunder will cover the sound of the gunfire. When I saw now, fire". The ANBU remained unmoving. their fingers pressed against the trigers, awaiting the signal. A calp of thunder echoed overhead, Naruto yelled "NOW". The ANBU all fired simultameously, taken out all twenty five guards at smiled, "Alright here's the plan" he said, "Shikamaru you lead the Jounin against the main barracks and police stations. Hinata and Neji you lead the ANBU against the prison, that where Gaara's siblings are being held. The rest of you are with me, we're storming the the Kazakage's tower". After getting nods from everyone, they entered the village.

Shikamaru order his forces to prepare packages of explosives to be used on the police stations. After quickly assembling them and setting the timers, the Jounin moved to the five police stations in Suna, placing the explosives just outside the doors of each station. After placing them, they reported to the rooftop of the building across from the largest barracks in the village. Shikamaru turned towards them, "When the explosives go off I want you to aim at the barracks main entrance, hopefully the sound of the explosions will make them evatuate the barracks. If they do open fire on them" he said. A minute passed, the timers reached zero and five simultaneous explosions rocked through Suna. Just as Shikamaru prodicted, the occupants of the barracks quickly evacuated to see what happened. As they pilled out, the Jounin immideantly opened fire, plowing down numerous shinobi before having any chance to react. After a full five minutes of firing Shikamaru yelled "Ceasefire". The few remaining shinobi of the barracks quickly surrendered, the police stations however were completely destroyed, leaving no survivors.

At the prison, Hinata and Neji ordered ANBU snipers to take down the guards in the four towers. Waiting for the thunder, the snipers quickly fired once they heard it. The forces then moved quickly inside. Each ANBU quickly snuck up to a guard, slicing their throats with kunai before they could even move. After killing the guards, Hinata and Neji stormed the warden's office, quickly shooting him and taking the keys to the cells. After a few minutes of searchin they managed to find Temari and Kankuro. Upon seeing them, both siblings quickly smiled at seeing the two Konoha shinobi. After opening their cell the four quickly escaped the prison along with the ANBU. "Thanks for saving us" said Temari with a smile. "It's no problem" said Neji "Just following our Hokages orders". Hearing that made Temari blush, thinking about Naruto. Ever since he saved her brother, Temari had fallen in love with Naruto.

At the Kazakage's tower, Naruto, Rock Lee, and Tenten stromed through the main door, encountouring some twenty guards. They quickly opened fire on them, making quick work of the so called Suna shinobi. They then quickly raced up the tower stairs, reaching the door to the Kazakage's office. Naruto kicked down the door, revealing two more guards and a man in the Kazakage's chair, most likely the coup's leader. Rock Lee and Tenten shoot dead the guards and Naruto shoots the coup leadr in the leg, making him yell in pain. Naruto walks up to him and steps on his wounded leg, making him yell louder. "Where is Gaara?" he asks with rage in his voice. "He's in the basement" the man says painfully. Naruto smiles "Thank you" he says, then takes out a kunai and stabs the man in the stomach and rips up.

As he does this, one of the guards, still, living, pulls out a kunai and aims it at Tenten. As Naruto puts his kunai away, he sees out of the corner of his eye the guard preparing to throw the kunia at Tenten. He quickly moves infront of her, getting hit in the arm by the kunai, He then raises his rifle and shoots the guard in the head, finishing him off. Naruto then reaches and pulls the kunai out of his arm and throws it to the side. He then turns to Tenten, "Are you alright?" he asks with a councerned voice. Tenten could only stand silent, "He had just been hit by a kunai and he asks me if i'm okay " she thought. She manages to nod yes. Naruto smiles at her "That's good to hear" he says. Seeing his smile made her blush. Tenten use to have feelings for Neji, but as time passed she realived it was just a little crush. But after seeing Naruto actually beat him and save the village, she started having feelings for him. But she knew these were diffrent, it wasen't some crush she had, she was in love with Naruto.

Down in the basement, Gaara sat on his knees in chains. He sat silently with his head down and eyes closed, until he heard the sound of the door opening. Figuring it was one of the guards come to mock him he didn't bother to look up. Until he heard the sound of keys and felt the chains fall off him. He looked up and saw the face of the one person he truly considers his friend, Naruto Uzamaki. Both stand up, "Gaara" Naruto says, "Naruto" said Gaara. They stood silently, until almost without knowing, they hug. It lasts a minute then they pull apart and look at each other. "I'm glad your okay my friend" said Naruto smiling. "Thanks to you" said Gaara showing a rare smile.

The following morning, Naruto, Gaara, his sibling and the rest of his friends stood in the Kazakage's office. "I want to thank you Naruto for saving me and my family" Gaara says. Naruto smiles "It was no problem Gaara, or should I say Kazakage" he says. Gaara smiles "No" he says "I'm not the Kazakage, I think someone else deserves that title". "And who would that be" Naruto asks. Gaara smiles "Naruto Uzamaki, I here by declare you Kazakage" he says. Everyone then gives Naruto the Roman salute, making him smile. "There's also one more thing I want to give you Naruto" says Gaara. "What is that my friend" Naruto asks. "I would like you to take my sister as your wife" Gaars says smiling, and making Temari blush.

Naruto was suprised to hear that, "I am honored you would want me to take Temari as my wife, but I can't force her to do that" he says. "Actually" said Temari "It was my idea". Naruto was even more suprised to hear this, "Why thought" he asks. "You see Naruto, ever since you saved my brother I started having feelings for you, and after some time I know that I love you Naruto" answered Temari. Naruto was still suprised but smiled. "I'm happy to hear that Temari, but you must know something first" he said. He then tells them everything about his sisters and the other girls. After he finished he was concered what Temari would think, but he sees she is smiling. "I don't mind the idea of sharing Naruto, just so long as i'm with you" she says. Naruto was suprised by her reaction but smiles. He then walks over to her and takes her hands "Then of course I will take you as my wife" he says, then gives her a passionate kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Naruto hears a female voice say "Naruto". He turns and see Tenten, "What is it Tenten' he asks her. Tenten takes a deep breath and says "Naruto, I have to tell you something important". "What is it" he asks. "Ever since I saw you in the Chunin exams I have started heving feelings for you. And after everything that's happened I know that I love you Naruto" she says. Naruto was once again suprised but smiled at her. He takes hold of her hands, "Honestly Tenten, I have had feelings for you for a long time aswell" he says. Tenten smiles at hearing those words, they then kiss. After breaking it, Naruto turns to Temari "I hope you don't mind sharing withn one more person" he says. Temari smiles and shakes her head no.

Later, Naruto and his forces along with Temari stand at the village entrance preparing to leave. Gaara and Kankuro are there to see them off, along with Shikamaru and Rock Lee you are staying behind to held train new Suna shinobi so they are loyal to Naruto. "Shikamaru, Rock Lee, I wish you two luck" says Naruto. They both smile and give him the Roman salute. Naruto then turns to Gaara "Until next time my friend" Naruto says smiling and holding out his hand. Gaara smiles and shakes his hand, "Until next time" he says. Naruto and his forces and Temari then begin their journey back home.

 **Well that's another chapter done. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my story our may have just started to. I am proud to say this story now has over a hundred followers and nearing a hundred favorites. I am so grateful to everyone who has been reading and like my story. So please leave a review if you like and once again thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and his forces had arrived back in Konoha just as the sun began to set. Once they arrived, Naruto dismissed the Jounin and ANBU forces and lead Temari and Tenten with him to the Hokage tower. Once they arrived, Naruto opened the door, only to be tackled by his sisters in a hug. "We've missed you Naruto" they both said. Naruto smiled and hugged them back, "I've missed you too" he said. Hearing the comotion the rest of the girls came out and joined the hug. After things settled down, Naruto told them about Temari and Tenten, making them happy to have two more "sisters" in the family. The girls took Temari and Tenten to get them their kimonos and Naruto was about to go to his office, when he heard his sisters say "Wait". He turned to them "What is it" he asked. They both looked at him, blushing, "There's something important we have to show you" said Naruko. They both then too hold of his arms and led him to their bedroom.

Naruto sat down of the edge of the bed, his sisters stood infront of him. Both removed their sandals and reach for the sash on their kimonos before undoing them, allowing them and their kimonos to fall, revealing a lack of undergarments. Naruto froze as he observed the goddess like beauties that are his sisters. They both had amazing curves and perfect c-cup breasts. He stood up and walked over to them, "Your both so beautiful" he said with a smile. Hearing that made them both smile and blush, which only increased as Naruto removed his jacket and shirt, revealing his amazing muscles and six-pack abs. He then undid his boots and belt. Then, grabbing hold of both his pants and boxers, pulled them down, revealing his erect manhood. Naruko and Natsumi stood frozen at the sight of their brothers "package", guessing it had to be 10 inches long and thick.

Naruto sat back on the bed as his sisters kneeled infront of him. Naruko took hold of his man hood, earning a hiss of plessure from him as she started jerking him off. She then started running her tounge along the tip, while Natsumi foundled and lick his balls. Naruto breathed heavely as he felt his sisters plessure his manhood. Naruko suddenly got an idea and whispered it to Natsumi, who smiled and nodded. They stopped what thet were doing. Naruto looked to see what they were up to, only for his head to fly back as his sisters rubbed his manhood between both their breasts. Naruto was in heaven as he delt the soft flesh of his sisters breasts move up and down his manhood. He looked back and saw his sisters kiss each other, letting their tounges explore each others mouths. Seeing this made Naruto cum like a volcano, shooting all over their breasts and faces. Once he stopped, Naruko and Natsumi licked the cum off of each other before standing back up.

Naruto looked at both of them, "So, who's first" he asked. Natsumi turned to her sister, "Naruko, you were there the one who actually told Naruto how we felt. You deserve to be first" she said smiling. Naruko smiled and hugged her sister, then laid down on the bed. Naruto got on top of her and began to gently meassage her breasts, making her moan. He then took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking and gently nibbling on it, making Naruko arch her back in plessure. After a few minutes, Naruto lined his manhood up with her entrance, "Are you ready Naruko" he asked, concerned about the pain she will feel. Naruko smiled and kissed him, "I am Naruto, go ahead" she said. He then began slowly pushing into her. When he reached her barrier, he looked at her. She nodded to countinue, and he pushed himself fully into her. A yip of pain left Naruko's lips and a few tears feel. Naruto waited until she said it was okay to countinue. After a few minutes, Naruko said "I'm okay now". Naruto then began slowly pistoning in and out of her. Naruko grabbed hold of the bedsheet and moaned pain was now replaced by amazing plessure, "Oh Naruto, faster, harder" she moaned. Naruto picked up speed, making Naruko moan even louder. After about ten minutes Naruto felt a fimiliar pressure and said "I'm gonna cum". "Do it Naruto, cum inside me" Naruko moaned out. After a few more thrusts, Naruto exploded inside his sister, the feeling of his warm seed pushing her over the edge into her own orgasm.

After a minute of resting, Naruto looked up and saw his sister was fast asleep with a heavenly smile on her face. Naruto smiled and looked over to Natsumi, who was touching herself to the amazing show she had witnessed. Naruto got up and walked over to her. He took hold of the hand she had on her womanhood, brought it to his mouth, and licked her fingers clean of her juices. Watching her brother lick her juices only mad Natsumi hotter. Naruto then grabbed hold of her and gently put her against the wall. He then lefted up her right leg and pushed his manhood against her entrance, "You ready" he asks. Natsumi smiles and say "Yes". he then began pushing into her, stopping at her barrier. Looking to her, he gets a nod and pushes fully inside her. A few tears feel and Naruto remained still until she was ready. A few minutes passed and she then said "Go ahead Naruto". he then starts thrusting in and out of her, making her moan. Plessure was now all Natsumi felt "Faster Naruto, Harder" she moaned. Naruo moved even faster, earning louder moans from his sister. Ten minutes pass, and Naruto feels the pressure again, "I'm cumming" he says. "Cum inside me Naruto, let me feel your hot seed" moaned Natsumi. A couple more thrusts and Naruto explodes inside Natsumi, making her have her own orgasm from the warm seed flowing inside her.

Naruto rests a minute then looks at Natsumi, who was also asleep with a smile. Naruto smiles as well and carriers her to the bed. He lays her down on one side and climbs between his sisters. He pulls both closer to him and the snuggle up against him. Naruto gives then each a kiss as he closes his eyes and drifts off into his own peaceful sleep.

 **Just a quick lemon chapter for you guys, there will be more later on. The main story will continue next chapter and I just want to say Thank you again to everyone who has read my story. Till next time guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Nauto woke early to the bright rays of the rising sun. As he started moving he felt weight on both sides of him. Lokking, he saw both his sisters asleep, naked, with smiles on their faces. Naruto recalled last nights events, and smiled as well. Carefully moving his arms from under them, Naruto quietly got out of bed. After dressing in his usual black cloths, he decided to go to Ichiraku's to get him and his sisters some ramen. After giving them each a quick kiss, he left.

Meanwhile at Ichiraku's, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were opening their stand for business. As they were Ayame was lost in thought, thinking about Naruto. While she was happy he had achieved his dream and is Hokage, she missed not seeing for the past few days. After all the years he and his sisters had come and eaten at the stand, Ayame had fallen deeply in love with Naruto. As she was thinking she failed to notice three scruffy looking men approach the stand.

After finishing his job, Teuchi looked up and saw the men, "Hello gentlemen, what can I do for you" he asked. The biggest looking one looked over at Ayame and smiled, then nodded to one of the others. The second man walked over and hit Teuchi over the head with a pipe, knocking him out. Ayame screamed and grabbed her father as he hit the ground, "Take whatever you want, just please leave" she cried. The leader smiled wickedly "Oh but sweetheart, your what we want" he said. The two others then grabbed her arms and held her down as the leader stood over her, undoing his belt.

As this was happening, Naruto was walking to the stand, enjoying the peaceful morning, when he heard a woman's scream. He rushed to the sound and saw Ayame was being attacked by three man. Seeing what was happening made Naruto see red.

Ayame was crying her eyes out, as the biggest man stood above her wih a wicked grin, undoing his belt. She knew she wasen;'t strong enoght to fight all three and she was horrified that no one seemed to be seeing what was happening. The leader smiled as he dropped his pants and was about to begin his fun when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around, and a kunai was plunged into his testicles, he sreamed as it was twisted and finally ripped out, making him collapse. The scream made Ayame and the two other men look up and see an enraged Naruto standing above the man with a bloody kunai in hand. The two men were horrified by the sight, but Ayame was overjoyed that Naruto had come to save her. naruto looked down at the man, who screamed in agony, "Shut up already, you didn't deserve to have them anyway. Your not a real man" said Naruto, who then kicked the man in the face. He then grabbed the other two men's heads and slammed them together, making them release Ayame. Naruto then took the kunai and stabbed both men in the testicles as well.

After he was finished Naruto stood up, and was quickly hugged by Ayame. "Thank you so much Naruto" Ayame said, while smiling and crying. Naruto was heartbroken seeing her cry and hugged her back, "I'm just glad your okay Ayame" he said. After a few minutes, Ayame managed to stop crying and looked at Naruto. They looked into each others eyes, then started slowly leaning in until they kissed. the kiss lasted a good five minutes, until they had to break for air. "I love you Naruto" said Ayame with a dreamy smile. Naruto smiled back "I love you too Ayame" he said.

After the counfession, Naruto immediantly called his ANBU forces who took Teuchi to the hospital and placed the three men into custody. One of the ANBU recognized the men as known thugs from the Red Light District. Naruto remembered his life with his sister there, it was swarming with thugs, crooks, gangsters, rapists, murderers, the worst of the worst. Naruto tuerned to oen of his ANBU "I want these men executed, hack them to death with axes" he said. "Yes sir" answered the ANBU, who then took the men to the HQ. He then turned to another ANBU "I want Neji Hyuga and Kakashi Hatake brought to my office immediantly" he said. "Yes sir" the ANBU answered, who then went to get the two men. After that Naruto and Ayame walked to the Hokage tower, with Naruto explaining the situation with him, his sisters, and the other girls. Suprisingly, Ayame was fine with the idea, "I'm fine with sharing, I just want to be with you" she said. Naruto smiled and kissed her.

After they arrived at the tower Naruto told Ayame "Go down to the first door on the right. My sisters are there, they'll get you set up". Ayame nodded and went to the room. Naruto them walked up the stairs to his office. Once he arrived, he opened the door and found Neji and Kakashi waiting for him. As Naruto walks in, Neji and Kakashi saluted him. "What have you called us here for Naruto" asked Kakashi. Naruto sat at his desk, "I have a very important assignment I need both of you for" he said with a smile.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm proud to announce this story has reached one hundred favorites. I am considering not adding anymore to the Harem, but if you truly want one more leave you idea in the reviews, but under no circumstances will I add either Sakura or Ino. Also, the next chapter is what I'm called "The Cleansing", with Naruto and his forces "cleaning up" the Red Light District. I will be possibly my most violent chapter. But as always, thank you so much for reading. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto sat straight at his desk with Kakashi and Neji in front of him. "What is the mission who require of us Naruto" asked Neji. Naruto smiled, "You see, I have a very important plan for the Red Light District" he said. "What's plans" asked Kakashi. "I plan to clean it of all the criminals, rapists, and murderers that call it home" Naruto answered. "How do you plan to clean it" asked Neji". Naruto's smile grew "How do you clean your body of cancer? You "remove" it" he answered. Kakashi and Neji realized what Naruto meant and, while suprised, knew he was right. The Red Light District was filled with the scum of the earth and simply locking them up would do nothing to make them stop. "I see what you mean Naruto, but why do you need us" asked Kakashi. "I choose you two because you are the most efficent at eliminating the enemy and with your Sharingan and Byakugan you will be able to locate the most important targets in the District" answered Naruto. Kakashi and Neji nodded, understanding now why he asked them to be involved. "Meet me at the Red Light District in one hour. I need you two to organize one hundred ANBU to join. Get the ones you know are the most ruthless. I have something I need to tak care of at the T.I.D (Torture-Interrogation Department)" said Naruto. Kakashi and Neji both saluted Naruto, then left to gather the ANBU, and Naruto left for the T.I.D.

Naruto arrives at the T.I.D and was greeted by Ibiki, who immideantly saluted him upon entrance. "Are they ready" Naruto asked. Ibiki smirked, "Yes" he answered. The two then walked into a dimly lit room. Lying on the floor were the three men who had attacked Ayame. They had their arms and legs tied together, with gags in their mouths, and duct tape placed over their mouths. Also in the room were three ANBU, each holding axes. Naruto walked over to the three men, he sneered down at them before giving them each a kick to the face. "You disgusting scum, today is a big day for people like you. And you three are the first to experience what every person like you will today, lucky you" said Naruto.

When he was finished, Naruto nodded to the three ANBU, who each took position at one of the men. Looking again at Naruto, he nodded,a nd the ANBU raised their axes high then brought them down, chopping off their feet. Muffled screams ecohed throught the room, as blood poued out of the stumps. The ANBU then raised their axes again and chopped off their legs at the knees. Moving up again, they began hacking at the waists, until they managed to cut throught. By know one of the men had died, the other countinued to scream in agaony, as blooded pooled on the floor. Moving once again, the ANBU chopped off the arms of the the two living men, finally killing the seconf man while the largest one, the leader, countinued screaming. Finally reaching the head, the ANBU raised him axe until he heard "Wait". he loked and saw Naruto next to him with his hand out. Seeing what he wanted, the ANBU gave Naruto his axe. Naruto took the axe and aised it high in the air. The barely living man looked up and Naruto, whio smirked as he brought the blade down. Once done Naruto hand the ANBU back his axe and turned to ll three, "Finishing chopping them, then feed them to the pigs in the forest. They enjoy eating garbage" he said. The ANBU nodded them got back to work. Naruto then turned to Ibiki "Come with me" he said as they left the room.

Things in the Red Light District started off as they normally do. Criminals, rapists, scum of every kind walked around the street, selling drugs and bothering the few good people who were forced to live there. Things were normal, until the sound of a large group of people marching was heard. The people looked in the direction oof the sound and saw the new Hokage Naruto, along with, Kakashi, Neji, and Ibiki marching with a hundred ANBU following. Each were equiped with a rifle, machte, and pouch of kunais. Instead of their usual animal style masks, the ANBU were black bandanas along with black military caps and black steel-toed boots. They stopped at the entrance of the District. "Kakashi, Neji, Ibiki take your men and "take care" of the groups you were assigned" said Naruto. The three men nodded and left with twenty-five men each. Naruto then motioned to his men and they countinue on.

Ibiki lead his men down the street were the known rapists were located. Each of his men were given ten photos of known rapists and were order to retrieve them all. Each man moved to their first targets location, forcing their way in and dragging out the first twenty-five scumbags. The ANBU moved them into an abandoned warehouse where they were chained up and left there while the ANBU retrieved the other targets. After about twenty minutes all two-hundred and fifty targets had been brought to the warehouse. Once Ibiki arrived and said "Men, cleanse these scumbags". The ANBU then unsheathed their machtes and got to work. The first few rapists were hacked up by the ANBU, blood and chunks of skin flew through the air as the ANBU chopped viciously at the pieces of shit. Soon some began to stab the scum repeatedly in the genatiles, destroying them completely. As they was happening, the scum tries to scream for help, the he noise cancelling seals pevent the pathetic cries from being heard. Many ANBU started stabbing the rapists in the chest then slicing down, hooking the intestines and pullling them out as the pulled the machtes out. The remaining scum had their eyes gouged out befire being beheaded. After over an hour of killing, all two-hundred and fifty rapists are dead, laying in puddles of their own blood and severed skin. Ibiki smiled as he observed the scene of death, "Excellent jod men, now soak the place and burn it down" he said. The ANBU nodded and proceded to soak the bodies in gasoline before setting them ablaze and walking away.

Meanwhile, Neji leads his men to the local drug deans. Using his Byukugan, Neji is able to see which houses have drug labs in them. Finding them to be three houses next to one another, he ordered his men to move in. two eight men teams stormed two of the houses while a ten men team, lead by Neji, stormed the middle house. Upon entering they discovered many people using drugs and a few of the dealers using them as well. "On the ground! On the ground now" yelled out the leader of each group. Everyone immideantly did as they were told, the civilians were thrown out while the dealers were tied and kept at gun point by two guards while the others stormed the labs. The drug makers immediantly surrendered as the ANBU moved in and proceded to tie them as well. They were then brought upstairs and moved to the middle house. In all, one-hundred and fifty drug dealers were brought to the house. Neji stood infront of the group of drug pushing scum. Picking up a crack pipe he said, 'So you scum like lighting up? We can help you with that". Neji and his men then left the house and proceded to lock it. The ANBU proceded to douse the house with gasoline and take out molotov cocktails. After the others finished, the ANBU light the molotov's and throw them through the windows. The sound of screams echo in the house as flames engulf the house. Neji and his men just stood silently as the house burns. After two hours, the flames die and onlt silence remains. Neji turns to his men and says, "Good work here men, now move out". They procide to walk away from the smouldering building.

As this was happeneing, Kakashi lead his men down the diffrent street, pointing out which homes contained known murderers. After pointing them out, the ANBU were move in and drag the killers out. Kakashi used Sharingan to track any that tried to escape, allowing the ANBU to easily catch them. When they were finished, Kakashi and his men moved the collected two-hundred killers out to isolated field away from the District. After making sure they were all immobolized, Kakashi turned to his men, "Alright men, enjoy yourselves" he said. The ANBU then procided to "cleanse' these murderers in their own ways. One group of men set up a competition, seeing who could hit one with a kunai while blindfolded. Points were dicided by where they were hit: leg hit-10 points, arm hit-15 points, chest hit-20 points, groin hit-30 points, and head hit-50 points. Most managed to get chest hits, while a number still managed to hit the groin, making the ANBU laugh everytime it occured. Only a few got head hits, with the winner scoring 1,500 points. At the same time, two ANBU were competing to see who could cut off the most heads in one minute. Once the time started, both began viciously sawing the throats of any killer they could grab. Blood and chunks of throat flesh sprayed on them, buth they kept going. In the end one had managed to behead fourty five, while the other only managed thirty five. They remaining killers were either hacked to death or were gutted, with their insestines tied around them. Once they were all killed, Kakashi said "Alright men, get to burying these pieces of shit". The ANBU then dug a huge trench and dumped the bodies inside before refilling it.

Meanwhile, Naruto lead the remaining men with him to the headquaters of the Konoha Yakuza. Once they arrived, Naruto ordered his men to circle the building. Once they were in position, Naruto knocked on the door, after a few minutes the door opened. Naruto smiled as he observed the lead of the gang standing at the door, "What do you want Hokage" the man asked somewhat irritatated. Naruto then quickly grabbed the man and put a kunai to his throat, "Call your men out" he siad. The leader glared at him, but procided to whistle and the entire one-hundred and fifty strong Yakuza came out and were taken into custody. Naruto and his men then marched the gang through the streets, the people gather as they see them move through. Once the leave the District. they are lined up just outside the District limits. Naruto turned to huis men and nodded. They them lined up and aimed their rifles at the Yakuza. Naruto looked and the gang leader in the eyes as he yells with a smile "FIRE:". The ANBU unleash a hellfire of rounds at the gang, droping many within seconds. This countinued for a few minutes, before the ANBU ran out of bullets. The entire Yakuza gang lays dead, blood pouring out of their multiple gunshot wounds. Naruto turns to one of his ANBU, "Report to the prison, tell them to execute all rapists, drug dealers, murderers and Yakuza's" he said. The ANBU nods and heads to the prison. Naruto then turned and faced the crowd of people from the Red Light District who had gathered.

Taking a deep breath, he begins speaking, "People of the Red Light District, your days of living in fear are over. As of today the rapists, drug dealers, murderers, and gangsters who have haunted you here are gone. Soon your District shall be repaired and your lives shall be better then they have ever been. I swear to you, as your Hokage, this District shall no longer be known as a den of criminals, but one a hard working people. This District shall be made great again". Once he finished, the people broke out in cheers, with shouts of "Naruto, Naruto", while said man looks on with pride.

 **And that is one more chapter done. I apologize for the lateness, I have been having some personal problems lately but I'm better now and will continue. As always, thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto returned home after having succesfully "cleansed" the Red Light District of all criminals. As he entered the tower, he was greeted by a smiling Kin and Tayuya, "Welcome home Naruto" they both said. Naruto smiled, "Hello you two" he said before kissing them. "Where were you today" asked Kin. "I was just "cleaning up" the Red Light District" Naruto said with a smirk. The two were confussed by what that meant, until they noticed spots of blood on his clothing, making them both smirk at the thought of Naruto slaying the scumbags who once lived there. The images of Naruto killing off those wastes of human life, also turned them on. "Naruto, could you come with us" asked Tayuya. Naruto nodded and followed them to their bedroom.

After entering Naruto sat on the bed as Kin and Tayuya took off their sandals and kimonos, revealing their naked bodies underneath. Naruto smiled as he observed the flawless bodies and amazing c-cup breasts of the two former sound kinochies. Standing up, Naruto quickly stripped himself of his cloths. The two stood speechless at the sight of his fully erect 10 inch manhood. Sitting back down, Naruto motioned for the two to come over. Kin quickly got to her knees and began slowly jerking him, Naruto layed on his back and looked at Tayuya, who climed onto the bed and positioned herself over his face. Naruto began slowlt licking at her entrance, making Tayuya moan in plessure, while Kin began licking the tip of the head. Naruto countinued to tease Tayuya before finally pushing his tounge inside her, making her arch her back. Kin, meanwhile, took his manhood into her mouth and began bobbing her head. Naruto reached up and began running hhis finger over her clitorus, before giving it one pinch, sending Tayuya over the edge as she came hard. At the same time, Naruto reached his limit and came in Kin's mouth, making her smile as she took it all. Once he finished, Kin was about to swallow until she heard Tayuya say "Wait". She got off Naruto and quickly kissed Kin, who returned it and began french kissing her, moving the cum between their mouths. Finally they stopped kissing and swallowed their share.

Watching the two kiss made Naruto's manhood quickly rise again. Seeing this, Kin and Tayuya stood up and looked at each other before smiling. "Naruto" said Kin "There's something we want to try". Opening up her dresser drawer, Tayuya pulled out some rope and handed it to Naruto. Seeing what they wanted Naruto smuiled "I wouldn't have thought the two of you would be into this" he said. The two then climed into the bed and Naruto tied both their wirsts and ankles to the bed. Naruto smiled as he observed the two women, completely immobolized and at his mercy. "Okay, who's first:" he asks. Kin looks at Tayuya "You go ahead, i'll wait" she said smiling. Tayuya smiles "Thanks" she said. Naruto climbs ontop of Tayuya and began messaging and gropping her breasts, making her moan. Naruto then began licking her left breasts before taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking and lightly nibbling on it, making her arch her back. They feeling of what Naruto was doing and being completely unable to move made her even hotter. Aftre a few minutes Naruto lingned himslef up at her entrance, "You ready Tayuya" he asks. Tayuya nods , "And don't worry about hurting me, I lost my hymen in training" she says. Naruto nods before thrusting quickly into her, making Tayuya moan louder then ever before. he then started thrusting quickly in and out of her, earning moans of plessure with each new thrust. "Oh Naruto! Harder, Faster" Tayuya cried out. Naruto picked up his pace, making Tayuya's eyes glaze over from the plessure. "I'm gonna cum" Naruto said. "Do it Naruto, cum inside me" said Tayuya. A few seconds later, Naruto exploded inside of Tayuya, making her cum aswell.

Naruto pulls out of Tayuya, with his manhood still erect. Looking at her Naruto saw Tayuya had a look of pure bliss on her face. Naruto then turns to Kin, who was imensly turned on by the sight of Naruto and Tayuya's love making. Moving over to her, Nauto began messaging her breasts, making her moan. He quickly took ner nipple into his mouth and started sucking and nibbling it, making Kin moan louder. After a few minutes Naruto lined himself up with her, "You ready Kin" he asks. Kin smiles and kissed him "I'm ready" she said. Naruto began pushing inside her before reaching her berrier, Lokking at her, Kin nods, and he pushed fully inside her. Kin let out a silent scream, Naruto remained still for a few minutes while she adjusted to his size. Kin then moved her hips up abit, signaling Naruto to begin pistoning in and out of her. Kin soon began moaning, the pain now replaced with plessure. "Please Naruto, go faster, harder" Kin moans out. Naruto ablogized and moved faster, making Kin arch her back and moan louder. After a few minutes, Naruto said "I'm cumming". "Go ahaead Naruto, fill me with your seed" moaned Kin. After a few more thrusts, Naruto explodes inside Kin sending her over the edge into the biggest orgasm she ever experineced.

Naruto then pulls out of Kin, looking at her, she has the same blissed expression Tayuya has. Getting up, he unties them both before laying back in bed. Kin and Tayuya snuggled up to him, kissing him on the cheek before laying their heads on his chest before drifting off to sleep. Naruto smiles before he too drifts off to sleep.

 **Another quick lemon chapter for you guys, hope you liked it. The bondage idea was a request from a friend of mine. The main story will continue next chapter and as always thank you so much for reading. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning, Naruto was awoken by the glare of the rising sun through the window. As he woke, he was greated by the sight of the still sleeping and smiling Kin and Tayuya. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight, and gave them both a kiss. The feeling caused both girls the awake as well, smiling more at the sight of Naruto. "Good morning you two" said Naruto. "Good morning Naruto" they said, then kissing him of the cheek. They were interupted by the sound of knocking on the door. Naruto, grudgingly, got out of bed and put on a robe, the girls covered themselves more with the blanket. Naruto opened the door and saw Kakashi. "What is it Kakashi" asked Naruto, somewhat irritated. "My appologizes Naruto, but today we begin the reconstruction of the Red Light District. And your suppose to be there to break ground first" answered Kakashi. Naruto sighed "I see. Very well, I will be down soon they we can go" he said. Naruto then noice Kakashi try to look around him at Kin and Tayuya. "Hey" he said, geeting Kakashis's attention, "You try to look at them again, you'll lose the one normal eye you have". Kakashi gulped, knowing he was vey serious, "Understood Naruto" he said. Naruto walked over to the two, "You heard what he said" he asked. They both nod, "Do you think we could go with you" asked Kin. Naruto smiled, "Actually, I want all of you girls to come with me" he said. The two smiled at the suggestion, "That sounds great Naruto" said Tayuya. The three then proceded to get dressed before going to get the rest of the girls.

An hour later, a large crowd had gathered as Naruto and his girls hade there way from the tower to the Red Light District. While Naruto choose to walk, he decided his women deserved a more luxorious form of transportation. Each of them were sat atop a throne styled chair, with silk cusions and jewerly decorations. They were each carried by former members of the civilian council who had been imprisoned after the coup. They were accompanied by an ANBU escort, who marched alongside of them. Each were dressed in the the standared uniform, but with black bandanas on the faces instead of masks, black military caps, and black combat boots. All of them were equiped with a rifle, revolver, machete, and a pouch of kunai. As they walked some of the crowd were cheering, while others stood in silence, glaring at them. A few shouted insults at them, most at the girls with shouts of "Cunts" and "Whores". The girls paid the insults no attention, but would simply snap their fingers. After which the person who shouted was taken aside by the ANBU and shot. After this occured a few times the rest shut up. Eventually they arrived at the Red Light District. After arriving Naruto went over to the first construction sight. Taking hold of a shovel he said "With this a declare the beggining of the reconsruction of the Rwed Light Disrtict". He then stuck the shovel in the ground and a pulled up the first load of dirt, to the cheers of the crowd.

As this occured, a shadowy figure lurked around an ally corner. The figure pulled out a kunai and pinched the blade between her fingers, ready to throw it. The figure aimed the kunai at Naruto's chest and threw it. The kunai ripped through the air, heading to Naruto, only for him to catch it without even looking, inches from his chest. The figure was shocked and tried to run, only to be grabbed from behind by two ANBU. The figure was draged from the ally and tossed on the ground infront of Naruto, who stood over her and said "Hello, Sakura".

Sakura stood up and glared at Naruto, "You basterd" she yelled as she tried to punch him. Naruto caught her fist, then twisted her amr and threw her back to the ground. "Why do you hate me so" he asked, no emotion present in his voice or on his face. "Your a faliure. You didn't bring my Saskue back" she said with tears in her eyes. Naruto sighed "Still obssesed with that traitor. Pathetic" he said. He truned to the two ANBU "Take her away" he said, they moved to do so until a female voice said "Wait'. Naruto turned and saw it was Naruko who said it. Still lifted in her chair, Naruko kicks one of the former council members in the head, "Lower me you idiots" she said angerly. The men grugingly obey and lower her chair. Naruto walks over to her, "What is it Naruko" he asks. "Before you take her away, I want a crack at her" she says, "She's a shame to all real kunochis and a complete bitch". Naruto smiles and chuckles a bit, "Of course, go right ahead" he says.

Naruko smiles and kiss him, "Thank you" she says. Naruko, Natsumi, Kin, Tayuya, Tenten, and Temari all walk over to the fallen Sakura. SShe then stands up and ries to hit Naruko, only for her to catch her fist and give her a powerful right hook, "That's for calling yourself a kunochi" Naruko says. Sakura stumbles back, before recieving a hit to her gut by Natsumi, "That's for screeching like a howler monkey 24/7" she said. Kin then gives her an uppercut, nearly knocking her to the ground, "That's for being the weakest person i ever meet" she said. Tayuya then gives her a punch to the back of the head, "That's for being a disgusting fangirl" she said. Temari gave her a hook to the left "That's for being a disgrace to your village" she said. Finally, Tenten gives her a direst punch to the face, knocking her on the ground, "That's for being an insult to all real kunochi" she said. After she hit the ground all of them, including Ayame and Shizune, began kicking and stomping her. After they stopped they all said "And that's for how you've treated Naruto". Sakura layed on the ground, bruised, bleeding, and uncouncious. After they finished, the girls all returned to their chairs and were risen up again. Naruto turned to one of the ANBU and whispered something to him, he nodded and he and another took Sakura away. Naruto then turned and began walking back home.

After they arrived back at the tower, Naruto turned to the girls, "There's a presnt for all of you in Naruko and Natsumi's room" he said smiling. The girls all went to their room and was suprised at what they saw. Laying on the floor was Sakura, tied up with ribbons, duct tape over her mouth, and bow in her hair with a card attached. Taking the card, it read,

 _"To the loves of my life. Consider this an early wedding present, have fun and do what ever you want with her"-Naruto_

The gilrs smiled at the thoughtful gift Naruto had given them. They all then smirked evily and the horrified Sakura, "This is gonna be fun" they all thought.

 **That's another chapter down, I hope you guys like it. With Sakura, i'm considering making a side story where the girls punish and have fun with her, if you like the idea leave your opinion in the reviews. Any ideas for punishments, please PM them to me (No bloody or gory ones though). Also I have put up a poll to decide two final girls to add to he harem, it will be open until May 24. And as always thank you guys so much for readin and suppoting my story. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Suna-One year later,**

It started off as an ordinary day in Suna. Ever since Gaara handed over the title of Kazakage to Naruto a year ago, Suna was offically recognized as a part of Konoha. The Suna shinobi were being trained by Shikamaru and Rock Lee to insure they were loyal to Naruto. Many people were fine with yhe change, welcoming the strength the union provided. Some, however were enraged and wanted Suna to be independent again. There were small protests but they were largely ignored. Soon thought, some began resorting to armed means to make their point. The anti-Konoha forces joined together to form the Suna Liberation Army (S.L.A). Quickly after forming, the S.L.A began launching attacks, each stepping up as time went on.

Two Suna shinobi stood stationed at a checkpoint at the village entrance. As they stood conversing, a man with his hands in his pockets aproached them. "Excuess me" the man said "Could you direct me to the bank". "Of course" answered one guard "You just head down the road, take a left, walk two blocks, and it's on your right". "Thank you" said the man who then removed his hands from his pockets, drawing a kunai in his right hand. He then stabbed the guard next to him, before lunging at the other, knocking him to the ground before stabbing him as well. The man managed to stab him a few times, before a gunshot rang out and the man fell with a wound to the back. A group of shinobi, lead by Shikamaru and Rock Lee, quickly ran to the guards, "Thank God" one said after examining them "They're still alive, get a medic". Shikamaru looked down at the attackers corpse with a glare, "This is the fifth attack in three days" he said. "I know" answered Rock Lee "I'm glad these two lived. We've lost over twenty men in a year". Shikamaru turned to Lee, "We need to contact Naruto" he said, getting a nod from Lee.

 **Konoha,**

Meanwhile in Konoha, Naruto was having a very busy morning with Tenten layed ontop of his desk while he trusted deeply into her. "Oh Naruto harder, faster" moaned Tenten. Naruto obliged and picked up speed, as he also leaned fowards and began feasting on her breasts. "Oh yes Naruto, i'm cumming" yelled Tenten as she clamped down on Naruto's manhood, causing him to release his seed deep into her. After resting a few minutes, a knock on the door caused Naruto to quickly pull up his pants and drap the exahusted Tenten with his Hokage robe before answereing the door. After opening it, he was greeted by Kiba, who gave him the Roman salute, "A message for you Naruto" he said beofre handing him a scroll. Naruto took the scroll and began reading it.

 _Naruto,_

 _We have been harrased for the past year by a group known as the Suna Liberation Army. They have launched attacks againt our shinobi and have damaged HQ's all over Suna. We have lost over twenty men from these terrorists. We request immideant assistance in terminating this threat to our Empire._

 _-Shikamaru_

Naruto looked enraged at the letter. Turning to Kiba he says "Get the Council immedianatly, we have urgent matters to discuss". Kiba nodded and left. Naruto turned back to Tenten and lifted her up, making her craddle close to him and cause him to smile. He took her to her bedroom and tucked her in. Afterwards, he headewd straight to the Council chambers. Upon entering he was greeted with the Roman salute before reaching his seat.

"My fellow villagers" he began "Today I recieved a message from Jounin Shikamaru, who has been training shinobi in Suna for the past year with fellow Jounin Rock Lee. In it, he reported that a terrorist orginization known as the Suna Liberation Army has attacked shinobi for the past year, killing over twenty good men. It is because of these attacks, I ask you here today to request a decleration of war on the S.L.A and to aquire premission to lead the forces myself to Suna. These forces shall number one thousand shinobi and consist of 25% Jounin, 50% ANBU, and 25% highly skilled Chunin. Also including Kiba Inuzuka, Kakashi Hatake, Yamato Fujimoto, and Anko Mitarashi. While I am away I will dived power between Neji and Hinata Hyuga and put them in charge of matters in Konoha. Also, I shall brinf my fiances with me to insure their safety".

"All in favor of my proposal, raise your hand". Everyone in the chambers then raised their hands. "Thank you" said Naruto "Council dismissed" He then got up and left, saluted as he walks out. Aftyer two hours of preparations, Naruto stood and the main gate, with his 1,000 strong army, his selected leaders, and his fiances, once again being carried on thrones by imprisoned former civilian council members who were beaten if they even tried looking at the girls. Seeing they were all there Naruto gave a nod and the were off for Suna.

 **Hey everyone. first off I am so sorry for taking this long to update I feel like a jerk for that. I had mountains of work I had to do from school along with placement test for college coming up I've had tio study for. But I do plan to update more often so no worres. Also, I fixed the poll for the final two girls so it's on my profile now. I do also plan to make the Sakura's Punishment story soon. Now, the next few chapters will be about fighting the S.L.A before countinuing the counquest of other villages. As for Shikamaru and Rock Lee being Jounin, I just decided to make them that rank. Anyway, again i'm so sorry for taking this long to update and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

The group countinued on their journey the rest of the day before setting up camp for the night. Naruto was guarded by Kakashi, Yamato, and a few ANBU, while his fiances were guarded by Anko and the female shinobi. The next morning they countinued on, arriving at Suna by the afternoon. Upon arrival, Naruto was greeted by Shikamaru and Rock Lee, along with Gaara, Kankuro, and the newly trained Suna shinobi. All of them gave him the Roman salute, which he and the others returned.

Shikamaru walked up to Naruto, "Greetings Emperor" he said with a smirk. Naruto returned the smirk "There's no need for that my friend, just Naruto" he said before shaking Shikamaru's hand. The group procided to enter the village, "So what intel do you have on this S.L.A group" asked Naruto as they walked to the Kazakage tower. "So far we have no idea how many there are, who the leader is, our how many weapons they posses" answered Rock Lee. Naruto grimaced "Well what do you know" he asked. "We know we don't know shit about them" said Shikamaru with a smirk. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle abit at that, "Has anything else happened while we were coming" he asked. "Yes" answered Shikamaru "There was a mortar attack last night, heavy damage to a police headquaters, five officers injured". "Moatars" Naruto asked questionably. "Yes, small projectials that explode on impact" answered Lee. "I know waht mortars are" said Naruto "I just don't understand how some guerrilla group could get their hands on them". "We may be able to find out" said Shikamaru "We managed to capture one of them and plan to interrogate him soon". Naruto smiled "I'll gladly help with that" he said.

A few minutes later, Naruto's fiances were being settled in at the Kazakages tower, while he, Shikamaru, and Lee went to the shinobi barracks to question the captured S.L.A terrorist. Upon arrivng they went to the holding room, entering, the terrorist was cuffed to a chair, infront of a table, with a scowel on his face. The terrorist was a young man, possibly only 25 "You Konoha scum" he said "I'll tell you nothing". Naruto smirked, walked up to him, and put his hand on top of the man's head "We'll see" he said, then slammed the man's head on the table.

Naruto then got to work on the man, uncuffing him, he grabbed hold of his hand. "Now" said Naruto "Were is your base". The man didn't answer, Naruto then garbbed and broke the man's index finger, making him scream. Naruto asked again, getting no answer he broke another finger, until all were broken, then moved to the other hand. After breaking those fingers as well, Naruto pulled out a kunai and heaed it with a guick fire jutsu. He then stuck the man through his arm with it, making him howel in pain. "Alright fine, i'll talk" yelled the man. 'Our base is loctaed ten miles from the village. These's a valley where we hidout" he said. Naruto smiled "Thank's for the intel" he said, then sliced the man's throat. Naruto turned to Shikamaru and Lee "Gather up fifty men, were atatcking their base" he said, getting a nod from the two.

Half an hour later, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, and fifty shinobi all amred with a rifle and revolver arrived at the S.L.A valley base. Looking down, they counted about twenty-five terrorists, mostly disamred. Lookinf to his forces, he ordered half his forces to circle around to the other side. The shinobi quickle moves into position and awaited further orders. "Everyone move to position" said Naruto "On my order you are to open fire on first any terrorist armed, then finish off the rest". Nodding, the shinobi took aim and awaited the order. Naruto then took aim as well and yelled "FIRE". The shinobi quickly unleashed hellfire on the terrorists below, quickly dropping any armed members.

They then procided to finish off the now fleeing S.L.A terrorists, killing the rest off after five minutes of firing. Naruto and his forces then moved down to the valley to investigate what was left. After searching a few minutes, Naruto came across some interseting weapons. "Shikamru, Lee get over here" he ordered. Rushing over to him, Shikamaru and Lee saw what he found. A stash of rifles, revolvers, and mortars, all having Otogakure symbols on them. "So that's how they got their weapons" said an angered Shikamaru. Naruto was also enraged, but smirked, "Don't worry" he said "We'll pay them back...Soon".

 **Another chapter up guys, hope you enjoyed it. The poll for the last two girls will remain up until the end of the month so be sure to vote. Also, I'd really appreciate I if you guys left some more reviews. Anyway as always thank you guys so much for reading my story, till next time.**


	13. Announcement

**To all my readers, I am considering discontinuing this story. I feel I rushed far to much and I didn't take any time to create an actual story line. I have also been plagued with writers block with this story and don't believe I know hoe to continue. I believe I should end it now and possibly put it up for adoption. If I do I will be deleting this story and allow a new writer to make it better. If you think I shouldn't end it or you want to adopt the story leave me a review or PM me. I am sorry to all my readers, but I would rather end my story then put out horrible chapters that I know you would hate. Until next time.**


End file.
